Love Comes Softly and Unexpectedly
by LadyOfSlytherin101
Summary: Emily was a survivor of rape and abuse. She neither wanted nor cared for falling in love again happy to live alone with her baby and cousin Lisa. But when unexpected visitors show up her world is turned upside down. She tries to resist the pull she feels to 3 of them but can't help but fall in love. When a dark shadow returns to finish her, can she be saved? And can love heal her?
1. Chapter 1

_Love Comes Softly and Unexpectedly_

_Emily Robinson is broken and shattered after being beaten, raped and left for dead by her exboyfriend. She survived but with a distorted image of herself, a broken heart and no friends at the age of 18._

_Anna, her young baby, is the only light in Emily's dark life. Kicked out from her home by her parents, Emily retreats far from society to the home of her now deceased grandparents. She lives there in peace with cousin Lisa with the occasional visit from her other cousins._

_Emily wasn't expecting new guests to show up in her house and tiny ones at that. When confronted with characters from her favorite childhood show appear in her home she isn't sure what to think, especially when she meets 3 characters she's always loved as a child and even into adulthood._

_She slowly adjusts to new people in her home as she learns about them and they learn about her, slowly becoming the family she's craved. But will her past interactions keep her from finding love?_

_And when a dark shadow from her past comes back for her, will she make it out alive? And can the ones who were meant to be with her save her in time?_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1: Where Are We?

When Owen Burnett opened his eyes he expected to see the ceiling of his bedroom in Eyrie building. What he wasn't expecting to see was Puck floating above him with an unfamiliar ceiling above him. When he sat up he really wasn't expecting his surroundings to be so unfamiliar and...huge. And he wasn't alone. His employers, Fox and David Xanatos with their son, young Alexander, Fox's father Halcyon Renard, his assistant Preston Vogel who Owen had been modeled after by Puck, the Gargoyle Clan including Demona who looked like she'd rather be anywhere but here, and last but not least Lord Oberon and Queen Titania. It seemed that they had somehow been transported to another place and shrunk. This was not how Owen planned his morning to go.

Puck, happy with his new freedom was flying around examining everything unaware of the rather irritated look Oberon was casting at him. Puck didn't care. He was finally free of his mortal form and he wasn't going to question it. He felt free for the first time in years since Oberon had bound him to Owen's form. He paused by a picture of a rather pretty girl with big blue eyes, a sweet smile, black curls that hung slightly in her face and a cute little button nose. She was rather short and skinny with no visible curves whatsoever but Puck had to admit to himself that she looked like a pretty little pixie. Her eyes sparkled with life and laughter and she seemed without a care in the world. The picture next to it showed her much older, still really skinny and flat, with a boy much bigger than her with dark eyes and red hair and a sort of menacing aura around him that Puck could sense even from the picture. The boy had an arm wrapped tightly around the girl's waist in what appeared to be an intimate gesture but there was an air of possessiveness to it. Puck assumed that the boy was the girl's lover of sort. But Puck could see no love in the boy's eyes and the sparkle and laughter in the girl's eyes seemed to have vanished leaving a strained smile on her face that did not reach her eyes.

There were no more pictures featuring the boy and the girl together but he saw another picture of the girl. She had filled out, her figure taking on a lovely womanly shape as she cradled a pink blanketed bundle in her arms. Puck assumed it was her sister she held. She looked tired and worn but extremely happy.

He turned away from the pictures and surveyed the room. From what he gathered, they were currently in a living was open and spacious with one wall completely made of glass giving a view of a beautiful garden that had obviously been well taken care of. There was a sort of peace and tranquility to the garden that had a feminine touch to it.

The living room walls were painted a light gold color that caught the light beautifully and bathed the room in a warm and cozy glow and the carpet was a soft cream that felt soft beneath his feet. The couch was a long L shape that looked soft and comfortable. There was a rocking chair near the window with a handstitched quilt draped lovingly over the back.

"Puck! Down here! Now!" Lord Oberon called to his wayward Child and servant, beyond irritated now.

Puck sighed. He knew it was only a matter of time Oberon questioned him about their situation. Puck could quite happily say that he had nothing to do with their strange situation...for once. But he was curious about what brought them all here. What ever magic it was must have been powerful indeed to separate him from Owen and pull his Lord Oberon and Queen Titania along for the ride as well. Though it was rather interesting to see them all together and not even fight. Even Demona was being civil for the time being.

Owen and Preston were looking anywhere but at the other. It was no secret that Preston didn't like Owen. At first it was because they looked the same and people were always asking if they were related which annoyed Preston to no end. It progressed to the point that Preston deeply disliked Owen when he learned that he was nothing more than the Puck in human disguise and that Preston had been copied.

"Puck!" Oberon yelled at him again, sounding even more irritated than before.

"You bellowed my Liege?" Puck said as he landed in front of Oberon and bowed.

"What is the meaning of this? How did you escape your punishment and your mortal form take on a life of it's own?" Oberon questioned, sounding extremely mad now.

Puck pondered over his words carefully. He'd have to be wise of what he said or risk angering Oberon further and that was the last thing he wanted to do especially since his Lord's temper was already short and being stuck in this strange place and actually being short wasn't helping at all.

"I know not my Lord. I am as surprised as you are at this strange turn of events. Fear not. The Puck will seek answers. As for the separation I know not what caused it but it was not my doing. I had nothing to do with this...for once." Puck grinned up at his Lord innocently.

Oberon crossed his arms, clearly not amused. Puck hid it well but on the inside he was just about a nervous wreck. He wasn't sure Oberon was planning to do with him, but it scared him. He knew Oberon thought that he was the cause of this even though he wasn't but he knew he'd have to do some quick thinking before Oberon lost his temper and would be beyond the point of listening.

Puck quickly thought of the last thing he saw and heard before waking up in this new place. He remembered he was teaching Alex and just as he finished and was about to transform back into Owen, he heard singing. It was a maiden's voice and it was the sweetest thing he had ever heard but the voice was laced with sadness and pain and it broke his heart to hear such sorrow in such a sweet voice. He had felt sleepy after that and had blacked out before waking up tiny and in a new place.

"My Lord. I remember teaching young Alexander as you decreed for me to do and I had just finished his lessons and was in the middle of changing back into Owen when I heard it. The sweetest voice that could rival Banshee's. It was sweet and made my heart soar but it was heavy with sorrow and pain that it made my heart break. I remember feeling sleepy and then blacked out. I opened my eyes again and found myself here and separated from Owen. Perhaps this siren voice has called us here for I am sure I am not the only one to have heard the voice." Puck stated as he waited for Oberon to process what had just been told to him.

"Hmm...I see it is not your fault...this time. For I myself and Lady wife have heard the song before falling into darkness and waking here." Oberon rumbled as he took Titania's hand lovingly with his own.

Titania smiled at him. "As my husband has said I too have heard the lament. I feel that we were called here for a reason; for what reason I do not know but I feel we shall find out very soon. It is a shame that the Weird Sisters are not here as well. They may have been able to tell us what we need to know."

Puck made a face at the mention of the Weird Sisters. He didn't like them and they didn't like him. He found them boring and uptight with nasty tempers. He knew that they could hold a grudge like no other. Their hatred of the Magus was proof of that. Puck knew they hated him as they thought he was too wild and annoying and he had pulled many pranks on them over their long years. He learned that they had wanted to hunt him down when he had refused to return to Avalon for the Gathering much like Banshee had refused. Though he learned from his mistakes, he thought he would have had a much better chance against the Weird Sisters than he would have had against Oberon even if he was weakened by iron.

"My clan and I had just woken from our stone sleep when we heard the song and fell asleep again. Why we have not turned to stone while it is clearly daylight here we do not know." Goliath said as he looked around his clan in wonder at the sight of their still flesh bodies instead of stone.

"I don't know why either but I'm not complaining!" Brooklyn stated as he looked around.

"Me either!" Broadway chimed as well.

Demona scowled as she paced around in her human form. "I don't know how I got here either but I am willingly to be….civil in order to get out of here. But the minute we get back I'm going to destroy you!" She snarled at the other Gargoyles.

Elisa rolled her eyes. This wasn't news to her. If she was any other woman she would have been freaking out but being with the Gargoyles for a few years she got used to the strange things that happened to her on an almost daily basis. She could write a book about all her adventures. Huh. Maybe she should. She doubted anyone would believe her but it would probably make a good book at any rate.

Fox examined her surroundings before going over to her father who seemed rather calm about being shrunk and stuck in a new place. "Daddy you alright?" She questioned taking one of his hands in her own while the other balanced her son Alexander on her hip.

Halcyon Renard smiled and patted his daughter's hand reassuringly. "I'm fine my dear. As long as you and Alexander are alright that is all that matters to me."

"Good to know you are worried about me too." David jabbed sarcastically.

Halcyon was about to retort but the sound of keys being inserted into the out of sight front door got everyone's attention.

"Now would be a good time to hide right?" Puck asked.

"Everyone under the table and be quiet!" Oberon ordered as he led everyone under the coffee table.

It would keep them hidden but still offered them a good view of the room as they awaited to see the owner of the home they found themselves stranded in. And with luck whoever it was would be able to help them.

None of them could have foreseen just how much their lives were about to change.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2: The Girl With The Mask

Everyone waited with bated breath as they heard the door open and footsteps. They heard a woman's voice speak and she sounded rather annoyed.

"Em you can't stay inside all the time! It isn't good for you! Or Anna! You can't hide inside the house forever! You need to get out there and face the world! You need to grow up and move past this! I'll be gone for a few days! Think you can avoid a panic attack while I'm gone? Never mind just stay inside for all I care! I for one have a life and I plan on enjoying it!" The voice snapped before the door was slammed shut.

It was quiet before they heard a quiet sigh and footsteps padding their way. They waited with bated breath to see who would appear. Another girl appeared carrying a diaper bag over her shoulder and a baby car seat over the other arm. She lugged both into the living room and set them down with a weary sigh as she straightened her back and rubbed it.

She wasn't much to look at to be honest. Lank muddy brown hair, muddy brown eyes, pale skin, baggy t-shirt with long sleeves underneath, loose legged pants, glasses, thin lips, and no curves whatsoever. She looked like a drab little sparrow. Her voice, however, when she spoke was another matter. It was soft and sweet and sounded just like the voice they all heard before blacking out and waking up there.

"Well Anna, looks like it's just us for now. We might have some peace and quiet for awhile. Maybe I can work on those projects your uncle feels fit to pile on me. I don't want you to listen to him when he goes on one of his rants the next time he visits. If he does and he's in within firing range...spit up on him. Especially if he's wearing one of his suits." The girl spoke to the baby still hidden from view in the carrier.

The baby cooed as if agreeing with her. The girl smiled and unbuckled the infant and pulled her out. The infant could only be described as a little angel. She had thick black curls that framed her chubby rosy cheeks. Her eyes were big and blue and sparkled in the light. She was an absolutely gorgeous child but didn't look like a thing like the young woman who held her.

The young woman placed the infant on her back and then reached towards her own face and took the glasses off and placing them on the table. She reached towards her face and to their amazement she pulled off her face...only it really wasn't her face. It was a mask

Puck, Oberon and Titania immediately knew it was a glamour mask, a mask that could hide a person's features and give them new ones.

But nothing could have prepared them for what she truly looked like.


End file.
